Uninstall
by Margurite Williams -Fem Canada
Summary: In 1887 while living in Hill House, twelve year old Lizzie Fisher, a rotten spoiled brat died when the ghost of the old Sea captain tried to attack her. She gained immortality by giving up her selfishness and vowed to one day destroy the ghost of Hill house. Now in the year 1997 she meets Stephanie and Duane. How will things change? Will they help Lizzie stop the ghost?


Disclaimer: I don't own Goosebumps or the song Bad Apple. I only own my oc Lizzie Fisher

~ 1887 Hill House~

It was dark inside the house when a young blonde haired blue eyed girl in a white frilly nightgown with a cap on her head crept out of her room in search of the ghost of Hill House. The girl, Lizzie was curious as to what the ghost looked like as she is interested in the supernatural. Lizzie tiptoed through the house careful as to not wake her family with a lit candle in her hand. She stopped in front of a door at the top of the house's stairway Lizzie raised her hand and turned the knob opening the door to reveal the Sea Captain's study. She walked inside with her eyes wide in awe. Lizzie gasped as she heard the door suddenly slam shut. The ghost appeared in front of her startling her.

"You… You're the ghost!" she cried in shock.

"Right you are little Miss spoiled brat, as to how you keep evading my attacks I'll never know…" said the ghost to her. " Now that you are here in front of me face to face I can finally kill you!"

Lizzie let out a terrified scream and dropped the now no longer lit candle and ran towards the window grabbed a random wooden chair and as the ghost got closer she threw the chair into the window breaking the glass. The ghost let out a surprised gasp as Lizzie jumped out the window thus falling to her death. The ghost cackled he never thought the spoiled little twelve year old would do something that drastic. That girl was definitely interesting indeed. Outside the house Lizzie lied sprawled out on the grass she was feeling dizzy and light headed as if she was dying. She couldn't speak nor move and her eyes wide and almost lifeless. As she was slipping away she heard a strange voice of a woman calling out to her.

"My, my how unsightly you look Miss Lizzie, how about making a deal with me?" said the woman.

Lizzie just blinked.

"Oh dear I have forgotten to introduce myself haven't I?" said the woman. "I am what you humans call a wish and I have come to offer you what you have asked for that is if you really want it."

Lizzie grunted in agreement. She wanted to get that ghost away from future occupants who may share a similar fate. The wish smiled in satisfaction.

"I'll grant your wish but it will come at a price." Explained the Wish, "You must give up your spoiled behavior in order for your wish to come true."

Lizzie grunted in agreement so the Wish snapped her fingers and Lizzie was given a new body and immortality while her old mangled body was left on the ground. Lizzie looked at her new form and smiled a small smile she jumped and ran away from the scene as the door to the house opened and one of the maids ran out only to discover Lizzie's old body sprawled out on the lawn lifeless. The maid screamed at the sight and ran inside to tell Lizzie's family.

~ 1997 Hill House~

Stephanie and Duane listened to the tour guide Otto as they walked through Hill House. Otto had already explained about the stories about Andrew Craw and his unfortunate family but the next story intrigued them the most the story of young Lizzie Fisher.

"It is said." Explained Otto, "that young Lizzie Fisher was a rude spoiled brat and she would demand things from her parents and servants but one night she went exploring the house in search of the ghost to see if it was real or not so when she discovered the ghost's study well… the rumor states that she met the ghost and it is said that the ghost of the old Sea captain pushed her out the window but some say that just before the maid found her body she saw a figure of a young girl that looked just like Lizzie running off into the night."

After the tour Stephanie and Duane walked out of the house thinking about the strange story of Lizzie.

"Hey Duane, what do you think really happened to Lizzie?" asked Stephanie to her friend.

Duane shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know Stephanie, no one really knows what happened between her and the ghost."

The next night Stephanie and Duane went back to Hill House to catch the next tour. When they reached the house they saw a young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a pink sweater and a white lacey skirt singing softly to herself.

Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and  
Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black  
Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?  
Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white  
Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and  
Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black  
If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?  
Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can  
If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black…..

Stephanie and Duane walked up to the girl as she stopped singing. She turned around towards them.

"You know… everything in my song is all true." She said. "That is how I feel if you're wondering."

"Who are you?" asked Duane.

"I'm Lizzie Fisher nice to meet you."

A/N: That's the first chapter please review and tell me what you all think!


End file.
